This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this project is to develop a low coherence reflection phase microscope with depth-resolved imaging capability for reflection-mode studies of cell membrane dynamics. Classical spectral domain phase microscope (SDPM) implementations employ common-path configuration in which the glass coverslip surface farther from the biological sample serves as a reference reflector. The common-path systems, however, compromise with the spatial resolution by using relatively low NA microscope objectives to simultaneously collect optical signal from the specimen as well as the reference surface. Moreover, the common-path systems use point illumination and fall into the category of single lateral point measurement techniques. To overcome the limitations of classical SDPM designs, we propose to build a phase-sensitive low coherence phase microscope with line-field illumination. The line-field illumination will not only allow self-phase referencing for common-mode noise rejection but also simultaneous depth-resolved phase measurement of multiple lateral locations.